True feelings
by cgdmgirl
Summary: A different ending for Curse of the Cobra. What could've happened between Carter and Dana after the battle? This is my first fic. Please R&R!


Writer's note- This story is a different ending for LR's episode "The Curse of the cobra". It's a romantic fic, about my favourite PR couple Carter and Dana.  
  
  
  
True Feelings  
  
By cgdmgirl  
  
The rangers were back in the Aquabase, after defeating Demonite. Since Carter had gotten hurt, he went straight to the infirmary to rest and take care of his bruises. While he was lain down, waiting for Miss Fairweather arrive to examine him, Carter kept an image in his head. The image of Dana running towards him, incredibly happy to see him alive, hugging him tight like she never did before. That thought was tormenting him, for a while Carter started to realize that Dana meant a lot to him, she was more than just a friend. He began to have romantic feelings towards her, he had an enormous crush on her. The problem was that he was afraid to tell her because he thought Dana didn't feel the same about him and he didn't want to loose her friendship over that. He'd rather keep those feeling to himself than put in danger the relationship he already had with her.  
  
Carter was confused. "If Dana acted like that when I almost got killed today, she might have feelings for me too" he thought. "I should probably tell her how I feel. I'll never know if I hide this forever. I gotta tell her. I mean, who knows? Our friendship could become something even greater! That's it, I'm telling her as soon as I get out of here!"  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door opening. "Hey, feeling better?" asked a familiar voice. When Carter turned his head around, he saw Dana standing at the door. His heart started to beat faster.  
  
"Hi. Yeah, I'm a lot better thanks" he answered. Dana entered the room, with a small smirk on her face. As she walked towards Carter, she started to get a little nervous. After all, she was finally alone with him, something she had been expecting for a long time. "Miss F got stuck at the lab and asked me to take care of you. Is that ok?", "Sure, more than ok" he answered, unable to contain a smile from coming out of his face. Dana blushed and laughed for an instant, as she looked for a simple first aid kit. Realizing what he'd said, Carter tried to explain:  
  
"I mean. I feel more comfortable knowing that a friend of mine is helping me"  
  
"That way, it sounds like Miss Fairweather isn't your friend" she joked.  
  
"She is my friend, it's just that." Carter stared at Dana for a while, as he tried to find a better explanation. She looked back at him, waiting for an answer. "Forget about it" he finally said. "Anyway. it doesn't mather anymore. Let's change subject, ok?"  
  
"Ok" she said, laughing at the same time. She came closer to him and stood in front of him. Meanwhile, Carter had already sit down on the bed. "Let's see. Where does it hurt?" she asked, looking for some cuts or bruises.  
  
"Actually, I think I'm fine. I only have this pain in my neck and my shoulders, nothing serious." "And this little cut on the top of your forehead"  
  
"What cut?"  
  
"This one here" Dana said, slowly touching the little wound.  
  
"Ouch! I didn't even noticed that" They laughed for a while. When they stopped, they exchanged looks for a quick moment.  
  
"So. this pain in your neck and shoulders can be solved with a good massage." Dana said, looking down and trying to change the subject.  
  
"And what about the cut?"  
  
"Let me take a look at it" Dana put her hands on Carter's face to examine the cut. Her warm hands made Carter's heart beat even faster. He stared at her, while she paid attention to his wound. Now he found the right explanation for the weird situation that happened before.  
  
"It's just a scratch, nothing serious" She took her eyes away from the cut and they met his eyes. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Dana felt so good at that moment that she didn't notice that her hands were still on his face.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I'm lucky. I'm not really that hurt." Carter broke the ice between them.  
  
Dana quickly took her hands of his face. "Well, I'm just gonna clean it and that's it. Then you rest for a few hours and you'll be fine."  
  
"Yes, doctor."  
  
Dana laughed. After that, everything got really quiet. She didn't know what to say anymore and neither did he. She took a little piece of cotton with some peroxide to clean the cut. Before she could clean it, Carter said:  
  
"Thank you, Dana. I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, Carter. That's what I do best." She said, putting her left hand again on his face to clean the little cut.  
  
"Not just for this. Thanks for everything you've done for me."  
  
"What did I do that was that important?"  
  
"Everything. I mean, you always worry about me, you always support me when I need someone to be there for me, you believe in me, you trust me. I want to thank you for that."  
  
Dana blushed. Then after a while she answered "Well, it's a natural thing to worry about the one we care, right?"  
  
Carter looked at her, instantly. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. She really felt the same way, he didn't have anymore reasons to hide his feelings, he could finally tell her his true feelings towards her. He felt like his heart was going to explode. He looked at her for a long time.  
  
"Yes, it is" he said, putting his hand on top of hers. Dana looked into his eyes and she could see the truth. All this time she had been hiding her feelings and now she could see that she didn't have to them anymore. She gave a big smile, as she felt Carter hold her hand tightly. He pulled her closer and grabbed her other hand. They started to lean forward, their hearts beating like drums, nonstop. They were just about to kiss, when they heard a voice:  
  
"Dana Mitchell, please report to the operation room, Dana Mitchell"  
  
Dana moved backwards, getting away from Carter. " I gotta go" she said, as she's started to leave. "Dana, wait!" Carter got up really quickly, trying to stop her. But when he got up, he started to feel dizzy. Suddenly, he fell down. Dana ran to him and caught him after he could reach the floor.  
  
"Carter! Carter, are you ok? Carter, talk to me, come on!"  
  
"I'm fine, I just felt a little dizzy that's all."  
  
After realizing Dana was holding him in her arms, Carter felt better. They looked at each other again. This time in a deeply way.  
  
"You're still weak. You have to rest." Dana said, not taking her eyes out of his.  
  
"I know. Sorry"  
  
"That's ok." They smiled at the same time. Putting his hands on her waist, Carter leaned over and gently, kissed Dana. It was a quick but passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, they hugged tightly.  
  
"Know I really have to go" she said smiling.  
  
"Sure, go on."  
  
"I'll come back soon"  
  
"You better!"  
  
Watching Dana leave the room, Carter never felt so alive. When she reached the door, Dana turned around and gave him a big and loving smile. Then she left. With his heart beating nonstop, Carter lay down again and closed his eyes, holding that moment inside his memory.  
  
The End 


End file.
